Caught!
by pinksnow
Summary: Yuki and Machi are caught kissing by Tohru and the gang!
1. the kiss

hi everyone. A new fic from yours truly! This is just a random idea that popped into my head.

Yuki and Machi are caught kissing, by Tohru and gang! what happens next? chaos ensues! read on to find out!

Machi doesn't know about the curse in this story. I've also portrayed Yuki and Machi as an official couple, even though it is yet to happen in the manga. it's been a while since I've posted a funny story, hope u like it!

Disclaimer- furuba is not owned by me (sniffles)

On with the story.

" We should stop now. " Machi pulled away from Yuki, hair tousled, heart pounding from the kiss they had just shared.

" Why?

She looked up at a confused Yuki.

' He looks so cute when he is like that….snap out of it! ' she chided herself.

" Because we are in the student council room. " she answered blankly.

He gave a lighting laugh. " I know that, silly! But we are the only ones here! No we are probably the only ones in the whole school….".

Sure enough, school had ended quite a while ago. Yuki and Machi had stayed behind to…ahem…. finish off some council work.

It was no secret among the student council that Yuki and Machi were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. So Kimi and Manabe conveniently had ' dates ' that day. Kimi had also dragged along Naohito, (so that the new lovers could have more quality time together) against his will of course!

" Those two won't be doing council work, you know! " he had yelled in protest.

" We hope so! " Kimi and Manabe had answered in unison. He gave up. After all, no one could possibly fight the combined forces of Kimi and Manabe!

But this was strictly a student council secret. The rest of the world was unaware ( though Haru had a faint idea).

Yuki cupped Machi's face in his hands. " I never thought making out in school could be so much fun…we should do this more often…." he murmured huskily.

" you are a real pervert. " Machi muttered, blushing.

Yuki just laughed again and drew the girl in another passionate kiss. There was no denying it. Both of them wanted each other so badly.

Yuki pushed her against the wall, keeping enough distance, so as not to transform. Her breath came out in short gasps. He trailed slow, moist kisses along her neck, her body quivered everytime his lips connected with her soft skin. He worked his way up to her chin and finally grazed her lips with his own, again.

He tenderly gazed into her eyes, his eyes were asking for an opening. Her lips parted in response and she closed her eyes for the rollercoaster ride her heart was going to experience next. Yuki wasted no time as he captured her lips with his own, his tongue lightly explored her mouth, in a melting kiss. ' She tastes like, wild berries maybe? No….' he couldn't put a finger on it. All he knew was that he was kissing Machi, and right at that moment, she belonged to him and he belonged to her. There was nothing else he wanted in the whole wide world, nothing else mattered anymore…..

It seemed that the kiss would go on forever when suddenly.

" Ano….. Yuki-kun? "he heard an all too familiar voice at the door to the council office. They broke off the kiss immediately and slowly turned to face the doorway.

What greeted them was a circus.

( small chappie, isn't it? Don't forget to tell me if u like it, ok? I'll be really, really happy if u do!)


	2. caught!

sorry for the late updating these days! stupid college takes up a lot of my time (sniffles).

anyway, here is the second chappie of Caught!

**A big thank u to all my reviewers! **

hope u like this chappie too!

They broke off the kiss immediately and slowly turned to face the crowd at the doorway

What greeted them was a circus.

Haru, a red Tohru and an equally red Kyo with his one hand covering Tohru's eyes stood at the door to the council office.

" Ah! Such wonderful waves…." Hana's creepy voice could be heard in the background.

" I can't see a damn thing! " Uo was desperately trying to tower over everybody in order to get a view of the action ( she no longer had the height advantage since Haru and Kyo had grown taller than her.)

" I see we interrupted some serious council work, President Yuki " Haru smirked, hands in his pockets. Yuki was as pale as a sheet. It was a miracle he hadn't transformed yet!

" I … I can explain…" he managed to stutter.

WHAM!

Machi swiftly broke through the crowd at the doorway, knocking down everybody like a bunch of bowling pins.( i.e. Yuki was the only one left standing.)

She was now fast disappearing down the hallway.

" Ow ! What the heck was that. " Kyo muttered sorely, rubbing at his head. " You know you should really get a room, you kuso nezumi! " he yelled at Yuki, when he realized that something was very, very wrong. His hand had become all orange and furry! Yes, our Kyo had turned into a cat!

' ……. ' by now Yuki had practically become paler than a ghost! Without wasting a single second, he scooped up Kyo in one hand, grabbed the cat's clothes in the other and ran in the direction in which Machi had left, before Arisa and Hana could come to their senses and realize what had happened.

" PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON! " Kyo protested vehemently.

" Shut up, you stupid cat! " Yuki could only thank his lucky stars that it wasn't Haru who transformed back there.

After all it would have been very hard to run off with an ox in the hallway!

' No it would have been impossible…' Yuki shuddered at the thought.

--------------------------------------

" Will somebody please explain what's going on here? " Uo stood up, still a little dizzy.

' Who was that girl? ' she wondered. Being a former gang member, she was really impressed by the impact of Machi's push.

" Yuki-kun was ki..kissing…" Tohru stuttered, still in shock.

' When? How? Why!...and Kyo-kun… ' all sorts of questions were attacking her tiny head at the same time.

' Yuki, you sly rat…. You reached this far already… I knew that you liked her…but still!' though Haru had a blank look on his face, he was processing this new information.

Haru didn't expect his mild mannered cousin to French-kiss his new girlfriend so soon!

' And I was actually worried that you would be stuck on Tohru-kun…..'

" I didn't know that the prince was such a pervert…. Shigure-san must be finally rubbing off on him.." Hana commented calmly. ' What if he tries to make a move on our little Tohru….' in truth even Hana was a little surprised by Yuki's new actions. ' I guess I'll consult Megumi about this….'

" Hey, where's Kyon-Kyon? " Hana returned back to earth at the sound of Uo's voice.

" AH! You know Kyo-kun! He must have gone off somewhere! " of course, Tohru knew perfectly well what had happened with dear little Kyo! So did Haru.

Haru was finding it really hard not to laugh, as he remembered how Yuki literally ' swept Kyo off his feet ' ( in this case, paws!).

' That must have been fun. Wait, what's that? ' he frowned.

' No, don't tell me that's…..' his eyes slightly widened in shock as he recognized the object on the floor.

Unfortunately for him, Uo,Tohru and Hana noticed it as well!

" What the CENSORED is that doing on the floor? " Uo hollered.

' Shit! ' Haru knew they were in deep trouble.

( a cookie to the first one to guess what's on the floor!)


	3. Chaos!

hi there! another new chappie of caught! **a big thank u to all my reviewers for reviewing and answering the little question I left in my last chappie.** so the big chocolate chip cookie goes to **crazyinsaneanimefangirl**, the first one to guess the object on the floor! the rest of u get pocky!

on with the story.

" That was close…" Yuki muttered to himself, slowing his pace from running to walking, a little exhausted from the unexpected and annoying incidents of the day. The poor boy was starting to get a headache.

" You should be more careful around girls, Kyo." He frowned at the warm bundle of orange fur in his hands.

" DON'T BLAME ME! YOU ARE THE ONE FOOLING AROUND!" Kyo yelled. Even in his cat form, he still had his annoyingly loud voice.

Yuki winced as his head further protested the noise pollution caused by Kyo.

" Shut up and just change back." he snapped. Yuki was just about to release Kyo when he came face to face with Machi!

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Ooooooooooookay. This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Uo remarked as she peered at the underwear on the floor. It was quite a quaint piece actually, white boxers with a design of miniature orange kittens all over it ( stop imagining thongs and briefs, u pervs!).

Yup! It was one of a kind.

' That's Kyo-kun's underwear! ' Tohru's face resembled freshly harvested ripe red tomatoes.

" Something very peculiar is going on here…yes, something is definitely wrong…" Hana spoke up in a spooky voice i.e. a voice that was spooking the hell out of Tohru!

" Ah! No there's nothing strange, Hana-chan! It's ..it's just underwear, that's all! " she frantically tried to convince Hana, waving her arms in the air.

" Orangey just vanished into thin air too…." Uo muttered. She was also growing more and more suspicious by the minute.

' Yuki…. How could you leave his damn underwear behind….forget it. ' Haru knew that only he could save the day now.

" Its mine. " he coolly spoke up.

" …… " everyone looked up in wonder.

" It fell out of my bag when the girl pushed us, you see. " he fibbed.

" You wear little kitty underwear? " Uo asked him, incredulously.

" Something wrong? " Haru raised an eyebrow.

Uo took one good look at his punk accessories and tough guy get up.

" No offense, but I expected you to wear something more masculine. " she shot back.

' I expected Kyo to wear something more masculine…' Haru thought wryly.

" I like kittens, that's all. " he shrugged.

' This is going to do wonders to my reputation….. not that I have much of a reputation to begin with…. The things that I do for those two ( Yuki and Kyo!) ' he inwardly sighed.

" Pick it up. " Hana ordered.

Uh-oh! Haru had not thought about this part. He was really in no mood to carry around Kyo's undergarments.

" Well, don't you want it back? And why the heck would you carry boxers in your bag? It doesn't make any sense…. " Uo was really confused now.

" It's a habit. " Haru muttered. This whole thing was really starting to mess up his head.

" Well, pick it up. " Hana ordered again, politely but firmly.

" I don't want it. I don't wear underwear that has fallen on the floor. " Haru was not giving up either. ' I'm not touching that cat's underwear! '

" That is very ungentlemanly Hatsuharu Sohma. " Hana too was being annoyingly persistent. So persistent that she was calling out to his black side.

' 10…9…8….' Haru counted in his head. Yuki had once told him that counting numbers from 10 to 0 always helped him to control his temper.

" So then Haru-kun, why don't you just…" Hana continued.

The ' number counting ' was not working for Haru.

" DAMN IT WOMAN! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO! " Black Haru exploded.

' Oh no! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Where are you? ' Tohru's head started spinning at the speed of light!

--------------------------------------------------

( there is major Yuki-Machi-Kyo action in the future chappies! So Yuchi and Kyo don't clobber me just yet! Hope u enjoyed this chappie! Don't forget to tell me if u do!)


	4. Black Haru is here!

hey there!(hides) i know that i'm updating way too late, but i had 'censored ' computer problems (sniffles) **. a big thank u for reading my ficcie so far and a bigger thank u to those who reviewed it! **ur opinionsare really important to me!

I've included a tiny spoiler from chap 110. for those of u who don't know, i have explained it at the end of the chappie.

enough of my babbling, here's the next chappie for u!

on with the story.

" Machi! " Yuki was delighted that he finally found her, but soon froze in his tracks.

He was stuck in the school corridor hands full with an orange cat and a bunch of clothes. If that wasn't weird enough, the aforementioned orange cat would, at any second, transform into a full-sized, naked teenage boy. Unless…

" What are you doing with… where did you find that cat? " Machi stared at Yuki. She was still feeling unsettled after being discovered by Yuki's ' other ' friends.

" You like him? Here hold him for me, won't you! " Yuki shoved poor Kyo into Machi's arms!

"…." Machi was too stunned to react.

' Let me count the ways to kill you, Kuso nezumi…' Yup, Kyo wanted to scratch Yuki's eyes out!

" He is so warm…" Machi held up Kyo and nuzzled him against her cheeks.

" Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight. " Yuki rolled his eyes. ' If he so much as sniffs at her, I'll … I'll…' He was starting to burn up a little now, seeing Machi cuddle up to Kyo.

Machi was really taking a liking to the kitty version of Kyo.

" You know, Yuki? I've never really told this to anyone, but I love cats….. " she mumbled as a shy smile lit up her face.

' Wow! She smiled! My Machi smiled! She looks so cute when she does that! ' Yuki drew in his breath.

' Wait-a-minute, what did she exactly say?... that's not good….' His eyes widened slightly as he remembered how Machi had clung on to the mogeta doll in Ayame's shop.(1)

' This could be a very messy situation…' he gulped, as Machi possessively continued playing with Kyo.

**(meanwhile)**

Tohru looked back and forth between Hana and Haru.

Haru was menacingly advancing towards the gothic girl.

' Interesting…his waves have changed completely ' Hana mused.

Haru pushed her against the wall.

" HEY! What the do you think you are doing? " Uo yelled out loud. Hana was unfazed though.

Haru held back Hana with one hand and gently caressed her chin with the other.

" You want to know what I'm wearing under my pants , don't you… " he smirked slowly closing the gap between their faces.

"….." that thought had crossed both Hana's and Uo's heads.

" Well… " he licked his lips " that can be arranged, you know… " she could almost feel her ear " what say, you and I ….. "

ZAP!

As interesting it would have been to see Haru in his (foxy!) underwear, Hana was trying to stay loyal to her crush on Kazuma.

" Hana-chan! You…you….electrocuted ….Haru-kun! " Tohru half fainted.

" It was only a mild shock " Hana casually answered.

" He is lucky! He was going to receive a nice beating from me… " sure enough, Uo had brandished her infamous blood stained pipe. Still, she was freaked out at Hana's spooky display of power.

" Where am I ? I feel so tired…. " Haru stumbled to the opposite wall.

' Black-san left! ' Tohru was relieved and regained some of her consciousness.

" TIRED?YOU ARE TIRED! You were just hitting on Hana, you freak! " Uo was exhausted from all the yelling.

" Oh? Did I just do that? My deepest apologies Hanajima-san, I don't remember a single thing… " Haru scratched his head in confusion.

' His waves have changed back again… ' Hana sighed slightly. " Its all right. " the Sohma's were an interesting bunch of people thought Hana.

" I guess we shouldn't be fighting over something so insignificant. Lets just leave it there and look for the others. " she proceeded in the direction in which Yuki and Machi had left.

" But how are we going to find them? " Uo frowned. " They could be anywhere, right? "

" No need to worry, I can sense their waves…. " A small strand of hair stood up on Hana's head. " They are not that far… " the search party of four proceeded ahead.

1 : at the end of chap 110, Machi had stubbornly held on to a Mogeta souvenir in Ayame's shop while Mine desperately tried to coax her to get dolled up!( me thinks that Machi is possessive about things she likes! poor Kyo!)

**so what did u think? If u liked it, don't forget to tell me .**


	5. cat problems!

hi there, everyone! Its been a loooooooooooooooooong time since I updated. I'm really, really sorry to keep u waiting ( turns invisible and fades into background). but the new chappie is here!

so read on! Lots of Yuchiness in this one! ( i'll do my best to update faster in the future!)

**a big thankies to all my reviewers!( u guys are the best!)**

on with the story…..

" You don't really mean it right? I mean …c….cats?" Yuki stuttered, nervously.

Machi just looked at him blankly i.e. with a look that said ' Of course I do. Only pig-headed morons do not like cats.'

" You mean…. You don't like ….cats.." realization dawned upon the girl.

" That means….. you are….. a pig headed moron…" she further mumbled her train of thought.

" Eh! What was that? " Yuki sweatdropped.

"…." Machi appeared to be a little annoyed at her boyfriend's dislike of the feline kind.

" Cats are stupid creatures. They have bad qualities! " Yuki gave her a 1000 watt smile.

' What is that damn fool trying to achieve here….' Kyo was just plain confused, blissfully unaware of the danger of abduction… er … adoption that he was in.

All this time Yuki was intently watching Kyo.

' Keep your filthy paws under control, baka neko… if they start wandering in any wrong areas…' in truth, Yuki was burning nicely because of the way Kyo was comfortably cuddling up against HIS girlfriend a detail which, unfortunately enough, did not go unnoticed by our ever alert Kyo!

' Is that smoke coming out of the damn bastard's ears…… he sure is burning to a crisp…..' Kyo wondered as Machi gently stroked his head. ( he was really liking it, though he wouldn't admit it aloud!).

Kyo could almost here Yuki growling now, even though Yuki was making a great effort to stay cool.

' Of course! His girl is holding me! No wonder…. Just look at him boil….' Kyo finally deduced the reason for Yuki's discomfort.

' That damn rat…. I'm really making him mad……. Payback time, Kuso Nezumi…' Kyo's heart was engulfed by the midnight darkness of the wicked kind. "Hehheheeeheh…" he cackled, mirthfully. In his cat form it was a rather funny sound.

'……..? ' innocent lilac eyes questioned the cat eyes of Kyo and Yuki flinched at the sheer evil in them!

" Meeeeeeeeeeeooooooow! " Kyo was now purring in the most adorable way possible.

"……..!&#$? " numerous four cross marks appeared across Yuki's head as Kyo tried to climb on Machi's shoulder.

" Aren't you a cute kitty…." Machi mumbled as she tried to steady the cat in her arms.

' Kyo, you are soooooooooooooooo going to DIE in seven days….' An ominous, black cloud corrupted Yuki's pure aura as Kyo happily danced on Machi's shoulder, and proceeded to climb her head, with the same zest.

Unfortunately, his paw slipped.( Kyo had not practiced climbing on a girls head before. Besides, Machi had really silky hair.).

Fortunately, it landed on something soft, and bouncy.

Kyo further gripped this soft, bouncy…. Er….. Big area, to secure his hold on it.

Unfortunately…… the aforementioned area happened to be… Machi's assets ( and they were a B-cup too!).

Oops! WRONG MOVE, Kyo!

' EVEN I HAVEN'T TOUCHED HER THERE YET! THAT PERVERTED FREAK! '. Yuki's eyes became as round as saucers!( try to imagine Yuki's reaction when he saw Haru kiss Rin!).

That was it for Yuki.

' Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…..No more Mr. Nice Guy….' He gritted his teeth.( now try to imagine Yuki, with his hair completely shadowing his eyes, anime style.)

The sin committed by the cat could not be undone, and the rat wanted revenge……

Yuki dropped the bundle of Kyo's clothes on the floor.


	6. Sweet revenge!

hey there ppl. new chappie is here!

**Big thankies to all of u who reviewed my last chappie! **

now let's see what Yun-Yun will do…..

The sin committed by the cat could not be undone, and the rat wanted revenge…..

Yuki dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor.

" GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD ! " Yuki thundered, making the little orange neko, Kyo shake in his bones.

' s….somebody save me! I really don't want anything to do with your girl, damn rat! You have to believe me! ' kitty teeth chattered in fear as Yuki menacingly advanced towards his rival of many years, storm clouds were clouding Yuki's eyes, and inspite of being nestled against Machi's warm body, Kyo had never felt so cold…..

Yuki was serious. DEAD SERIOUS.

" Yuki? " Machi frowned, confused.

Yuki grabbed one delicate, furry paw in one hand and the second one in another.

' No matter how naive you look as a cat, you won't escape your fate, Kyo..'

Then he pulled!

" YUKI! " Machi shouted.

Yup, Yuki was steadily pulling Kyo by his front two paws, while the other half of Kyo's body still rested in Machi's arms.

" What in the world is WRONG with you! " Machi was now, desperately pulling Kyo back, by his hind legs.

From a distance, it looked like Yuki and Machi were playing tug of war, and Kyo looked like an orange colored rope!

' Shit! Is he really going to kill me? ' Yes. Kyo should have stayed in bed today.

" Stay out of this Machi ! " Yuki was still trying hard.

' Yuki…… yelled at….. me…how could he! ' Machi lost her concentration, a little surprised, as well as angry.

" GOTCHA! " Yuki successfully managed to pull Kyo out of Machi's grasp..

But Kyo wasn't going to give up without a fight!

' Take that! And that! ' he now clawed at Yuki's beautiful face, happy that he could finally fight back.

" Ouch! Hey… stop that! " Yuki tried to shield his face with one hand, the other still maintaining a tight grip around the neko's soft orange neck.

' Not so strong now, are we? Mr. smarty pants! ' Kyo hissed ( imagine, a cat hissing!)

as a sense of victory surged through his body.

Machi frowned, unsure of what to do as she witnessed the passionate fight between her lover, and an orange cat. Now even though, she was a little mad at Yuki, because he yelled at her, she couldn't just stand and watch the strange looking cat attempting to destroy her boyfriends pretty face…. But still, that didn't mean the cat was not cute…And she couldn't let Yuki harm the cute cat either...

' This is ridiculous…' she went behind and lightly tapped Yuki on his shoulder.

" What? " he turned look at her. She punched him nicely in the mid-section, and grabbed Kyo, successfully regaining ownership of the cat.

" Have you lost it Yuki! " She yelled at him, this time, before he could yell at her again.

This seemed to bring back to earth, in the land of all living creatures.

' 10, 9, 8, 7…..' It was Yuki's turn to count numbers now. As you guessed, even though he had regained some sanity, Yuki was still PISSED at Kyo!

' Just relax… there is nothing you can do about him, you can kick the hell out of that perverted son of a once we get home safely….' Yuki tried to calm himself down, a little surprised at himself . He had almost succeeded in revealing the curse, pulling Kyo from Machi like that.

Machi huddled even closer to Kyo, more protective than ever.

" Yuki, I'm keeping him. " she declared firmly.

( Tell me if u like it! )


	7. Grand Finale!

hi there again. another new chappie! **a big thankies ( and glomping ! ) to all of you who reviewed my last chappie! **

also, a big thank u to those who have not reviewed, but have been reading my fic anyway! This is the last chappie of **caught! **. I hope u guys like it as much as u liked the previous chappies!

On with the story…..

Machi huddled even closer to Kyo.

" Yuki, I'm keeping him. " she declared firmly.

' KEEPING ME ! ' Kyo's orange fur now appeared a tad paler.

' This is exactly what I was afraid of……' All Yuki wanted to do was to bang his head against the nearest wall.

" What do you think I should name him….? " Machi held, what she thought was her new pet cat high in the air.

" Baka-neko would be nice….." Yuki muttered quietly, when………

Beep, beep, beep! " Found them. " Hana and group appeared in the hallway, guided by the unquestionable power of Hana's electric waves.

" Ah! " Tohru's eyes went wide as she saw Kyo comfortably nestled in Machi's hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx yyyyyyyyyyyy zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

Something inside of Tohru snapped at the sight of Kyo in the arms of another girl.

' Kyo-kun…… She can't hold you like that ! I won't let her! Only I can…..' a new feeling erupted in her heart, something which made it burn a little, something which suffocated her with fear, her Kyo, she just couldn't watch him, with someone else.

" Honda-san! " Yuki exclaimed, relief flooding his body, thankful for the interruption.

Hana cast a worried glance towards Tohru. Tohru was not listening to anybody. Her waves had changed completely.

Tohru rushed over to Machi and snatched Kyo in the blink of an eye.

" I'm really sorry! but that cat, is mine! " she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

" ……….." Machi looked at Yuki.

" It is Honda-san's cat. I gave it to her as a Christmas present. I was just taking care of it for a day… I'm really sorry Machi…." he quickly fibbed along Tohru's line of explanation ( if it could be called that! ) . ' I hate to lie to her like this, but there is nothing I can do at the moment…'

" I see. " Machi answered plainly. " I should leave now. " with that she exited the hallway.

" Not much of a people person, is she, prince? " Uo asked Yuki, almost amused.

Yuki just threw everyone an apologetic glance, and ran after Machi, again!

" How long have they been together? " Hana mused in her soft voice, curious.

" Two weeks. I think…." Haru volunteered, while Tohru quietly cuddled up to Kyo.

" Hey, what's that uniform doing on the floor? " Uo suddenly asked, suspiciously.

( Yuki left Kyo's uniform where he dropped it before attacking the cat.)

' Oh no….. not again…' Haru groaned inwardly.

" That's… that's Yuki-kun's! He was going to take it to the laundry….The machine home is broken! " Tohru quickly made up an excuse, hoping that she sounded convincing.

" Whatever." Uo shrugged. " I'll be leaving now, Tohru. Don't want to be late for my part time job. "

" Of course, Uo-chan! " Tohru nodded.

" I'll come with you. " Hana decided to leave to. She was starting to feel really hungry. Besides, Tohru's waves had stabilized.

On the spur of the moment, Hana turned around and asked Tohru, " What is the name of the cat? "

" Ky.. Kyo-kun! " Tohru blushed as she realized what she had said.

" The cat reminded me of Kyo-kun…so…. I ….. decided to call him…" she stuttered.

" I see. " Hana just smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Meanwhile, Yuki caught up to Machi.

He lightly rested a hand on her shoulder, making her stop.

" Are you mad at me…? " he questioned her softly.

" No. " she answered quietly.

He turned her around so that their eyes met, then he pinned her against the wall and captured her lips.

" I want….. a cat….." she managed to speak, when he finally broke the kiss.

" I'll get you one then. " Yuki smiled at her, eyes full of affection.

" I'll even get you two of them, if you want ….." he brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

" How about five….." she shyly spoke up.

"Yuki mentally shuddered as he imagined five cats prancing around Machi's inherently messy apartment. But still…

" Five will be fine. " He kissed her again.

In the end, Machi went home happy. Yuki returned to Kyo, Tohru and Haru. They successfully located Kyo's underwear, so when Kyo changed back, he was able to dress up properly.

Tohru and group had originally come to Yuki's council room to tell him that Shigure had run off to escape Mit-chan, firmly locking the door behind him, and due to the lack of house keys, they were to spend the night at Kazuma's dojo.

Haru went home. The trio went to the dojo.

No more questions were asked about Yuki's new, mysterious, not to mention scary ( Kyo was still recovering from the shock of almost being kidnapped, or in this case, catnapped!) girlfriend, seeing as Yuki was not going to answer them.( his only answer was " Hi-mit-su! ", which can be translated as " Secret! " )

' All's well that ends well…' Yuki sighed as he retired for the night. He was thinking of ways to save enough money to buy five cats….

_**FIN.**_

( if you liked it, don't forget to tell me! I hope u guys continue to read fics that I write in the future! )


End file.
